


message in a heart-shaped pendant

by peppersnot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, rushed ending tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev tries to confess his undying love. Via cat. Yaku hates Sunday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	message in a heart-shaped pendant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangarooblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooblu/gifts).



> for kangarooblu for hqsummerhols! I admit it's a little rushed but I hope you like it anyway! <3

Yaku’s phone rang unusually early for a Sunday. It was only nine, he noticed as he answered the call from Kuroo, and vowed that if this was something stupid, he was going to murder the entire team regardless of whether they had any part to play in the stupidity or not.

“What do you want,” he barked, although it didn’t come out sounding as intimidating as he would have liked, given he’d just woken up. On the other end, Kuroo laughed nervously, and Yaku could hear a familiar voice screaming something in the background. Yup, it was something stupid. People were going to die.

“Can you come to my place right now?”

“It’s _nine_.”

“Yes, but you see,” Kuroo said. “Kenma’s cat is lost and it’s your fault.”

 _“She’s not lost!”_ Was the yell in the background, and Yaku decided not to try too hard to figure out whose voice that was, instead choosing instead to focus on Kuroo’s words.

“How the fuck is it _my_ fault?”

“It just is, so you come and I’ll explain because I have to think of a good punishment for Lev and I can’t do that alone, see.” There was a loud wail in the background and Yaku rolled his eyes. Lev. Of course. Who else could it have been? Whatever this was, it was Lev’s fault. It was Lev who was making him wake up and get out of bed this early on a no-practice day.

And had lost Kenma’s cat, apparently, although he wasn’t sure how, and why that was suddenly his fault.

He ignored Kuroo’s supposed logical explanations as to why he should come, hanging up and resisting the urge to throw his phone away and go back to sleep. But no, Kenma’s cat was lost. That was probably the only reason he was even considering going, because if Kenma was caught up in his thoughts – which he would be, since it was his precious cat – he wouldn’t concentrate on the game, and their entire formation would fall apart.

Yaku rolled his eyes and got out of bed, muttering curses under his breath at one tall, gangly first year who had managed to ruin his perfect Sunday plans.

* * *

“Oh, you came!” Kuroo gave him a grin as he opened the door wider, allowing him to come in. Kenma was curled up on the couch, typing something on his phone, and looking…not at all distressed – which was actually a surprise, since Yaku had been so sure he would be worried. Maybe he _was_ distressed, and Yaku couldn’t tell. He wasn’t as good at reading Kenma as Kuroo was, after all. Lev, on the other hand, was sprawled over the too small rug, mumbling something. “As you can see, we are all in bad condition. 

“What happened, exactly?”

“Well,” Kuroo began. “Yesterday Lev – "

“ _Don’t say it!”_ Lev cried, sitting up and giving Kuroo the most innocent, wide-eyed stare Yaku had ever seen on him – and that was saying something. Yaku had spent a lot of time with Lev. “Don’t tell him, Kuroo-san! It was supposed to be a surprise!”

Kuroo looked as bemused as ever. “You lost Kenma’s cat. Because of this.”

“She’s not _lost_ , she just ran away  in the middle of the night.” Lev scowled. “She’ll come back by herself, when she wants to! Kenma-san told me!”

“Really, Kenma?”

Kenma nodded, not looking up. “She does that a lot.”

Kuroo threw his arms into the air in exasperation. “Then why did you say she was lost?”

“I didn’t,” Kenma replied. “Lev did, and you didn’t bother listening when I told him it was okay. You were too busy swearing at everything.”

Yaku shook his head and sat down, holding his head in his hands. “You realize, Kuroo,” he began, “I got out of bed at nine in the morning for this?”

“Hey, I was just being a good friend – to Kenma, not to you – it’s not _my_ fault. I don’t have a cat, how would I know?”

“You could have listened to me,” Kenma said, and Kuroo shot him a look that clearly said ‘be quiet’. Yaku groaned to himself. Now that he was awake he probably wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Another Sunday ruined. Thanks a lot, Kuroo. And Lev.

“What were you even doing with Kenma’s cat in the middle of the night?” He barked at Lev, solely because he felt the need to take his frustrations out on someone. And Lev happened to be a good candidate. And he also wanted the answer to the question. He wasn’t at all surprised when Lev’s expression turned to that of excitement. Was he ever not excited? He wasn’t sure. Probably not.

“That’s a secret, Yaku-san!” He said, looking extremely pleased with himself, and Yaku rolled his eyes.

It was then that a mew from the front door caught their attention. Everyone turned to see the Persian white cat – Futaba, if Yaku remembered correctly – stalking off towards the stairs. Lev made an excited sound.

“See! I told you she’d be back!” He cried, and rushed to pick her up, bringing her over to set in Yaku’s lap.

She was a really beautiful cat, Yaku thought, scratching her under her chin, because he’d heard cats liked that. She raised her head higher to allow easier access and then Yaku noticed it. There was something attached to her collar – something with his name on it  in black marker.  A pendant? It was one of those types that could open and close, for couples to put their pictures inside. And it was heart-shaped too. From his peripheral vision, he noticed he was being watched intently, but he chose to ignore that.

He carefully removed the pendant and opened it. A piece of folded up paper fell out, and Yaku picked it up. Futaba jumped off his lap and he busied himself with unfolding. It was a little unnerving how the only sound in the room was the crinkling of the sheet and the shooting sounds from Kenma’s game. He opened the paper all the way and stared at the contents, feeling his face burn.

There was a stick figure of him – badly drawn, but still distinguishable – and another of who was probably Lev. The height difference, he noticed, was a little extreme and he would have been extremely agitated by it, had it not been for the words written underneath.

_I really like you, Yaku-san!_

He didn’t say anything for a while, just staring at the drawing.

“You’re not _mad_ , are you, Yaku-san?” Lev asked, and Yaku picked up the slightest hint of worry in the cheerful voice.

“You’re an idiot.”

“So you _are_ mad?”

“You woke me up at nine in the morning on a _Sunday,”_ Yaku said, sighing and looking up, feeling a surge of affection rush through him. “To tell me that you _like_ me, via _cat_.”

“Well, last night I was thinking and I thought it was important to let you know as soon as possible.”

“We started dating three months ago,” Yaku said, dryly. “I already know.”

Kuroo snorted. “You lovebirds keep your mush away from me,” he said, joining Kenma on the couch, who looked entirely unfazed, and continued playing his game.

Yaku shot him a glare, but his cheeks were still warm, and his grip on the paper was suddenly tighter. Lev gave him a grin – the usual one. The one he did when he said something entirely senseless. But this time, Yaku wanted to kiss him for it. Maybe early Sunday mornings weren’t so bad, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma reads shoujo manga ;D i wonder how many of you caught the reference?


End file.
